Hot and Cold
by Ryeloza
Summary: When the heat goes out, Tom and Lynette have to find a way to stay warm.


**Disclaimer: **If this was mine, I wouldn't be getting up in six hours to go to work.

**Story Summary: **When the heat goes out, Tom and Lynette have to find a way to stay warm. Takes place pre-series.

**Hot and Cold**

A story by **Ryeloza**

"Lynette?" Tom shut the front door behind him, shivering and letting out an audibly exaggerated, "Brr," before dropping his briefcase on the floor and stepping into the living room. The house was freezing, perhaps more than the blustery winter wind outside, and Tom found himself wishing he was still in the car with the heat cranked up. "Honey?" he called again.

There was a creak on the stairs, and Tom turned his head to see Lynette on her way down to the kitchen. She was wrapped in a blanket—it was draped over her like a hood and twisted around her tightly—and wore his slippers. "Hi," she grumbled. She stalked toward him, leaning up to peck his lips, and then sat down on the arm of the couch. When she didn't say anything else, Tom frowned.

"It's a little cold in here."

"You think?"

_Okay. She's in a mood. _Tom rubbed his hands together and tried to stay upbeat. He'd learned the hard way that it was best not to bicker when she was already annoyed. "What's going on?"

"The heater is broken. I called, but they're not coming until tomorrow."

"Have you been sitting in the cold all day?"

"No. I took the boys over to my sister's, and then I went over to Mary Alice's." She furrowed her brow, practically pouting. "This is inhumane."

"Sweetie." He couldn't keep the laughter out of his tone and she scowled at him.

"I hate being cold," she grumbled. With a long sigh, she flopped back so she was lying on the couch, her knees hooked over the arm. Tom smiled and quickly took advantage of the position, climbing up over the arm and then draping himself over her body. Propping himself up on his elbows, he gave her a quick kiss.

"Hi," he murmured.

"Hi."

"I'm sorry you had a bad day."

Lynette frowned. "I fought on the phone with them for an hour."

Tom nodded, finally seeing the heart of the problem. She hadn't won. "It's okay. There are other ways we can keep warm tonight."

"Extra blankets."

"Well, that's one possibility. But I was thinking something that involved less clothing." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, delighted when Lynette actually giggled. Despite the cold, he was having a hard time seeing anything bad about a rare night without the kids around. "You know they say body heat is the best way to keep warm."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. We should probably test that theory."

Lynette gave him a preposterously pondering look. "Are you saying you want to experiment?" she teased.

"I'm saying I want you naked."

"Ooh."

Tom kissed her again, longer this time, and mumbled into her mouth, "Now, please."

"You haven't had dinner."

"Don't want dinner."

Lynette smiled, pulling back for a second to look up at him. "Good," she said. "'Cause I didn't make anything."

He made a soft _tsk_ sound. "What kind of wife are you?"

"The kind who's going to let you strip her naked and have some really hot, really dirty sex."

"I knew I married you for a reason."

Lynette's responding laughter was lost in his mouth as he gave her a long, hard kiss. Even though his arms strained and his legs were bent at an awkward angle, it was Lynette who tired of the position first, squirming beneath him in a vain attempt to free her arms from where they were pinned beneath his chest. For a moment he took a wicked pleasure in knowing that she couldn't move, but when she moaned into his mouth, he finally rolled off of her. Better to move upstairs now before he was too far gone.

Lynette stood, abandoning her blanket on the couch, and backed away from him toward the stairs. Between the way she was biting her lip and the bright flush on her cheeks, Tom had to completely resist the urge to pounce on her. "You coming?" she asked. Tom nodded stupidly, stripping off his coat and obediently following her.

Their bedroom, if possible, felt even colder than the living room, but Tom hardly noticed as he pressed Lynette back against the dresser, squeezing her hips. He threaded his fingers through her hair, pulling her head back and dipping down to kiss her neck. The little sounds she was making were driving him crazy, as much or more than her hands stumbling over the buttons on his shirt. Eagerly, she pulled his shirt off of his shoulders, scraping her fingernails down over his chest and around his back to tug him toward her. He indulged the closeness only for a second before stepping back and gathering the hem of her sweatshirt. Once it was off, he frowned at the sweater she had on underneath. "What's with all the layers?"

"It's cold." Lynette rolled her eyes and took off her sweater, then a long sleeved t-shirt and finally a tank top. The only saving grace was that she wasn't wearing a bra, but before he could reach for her, she backed away to the bed, falling back on it and throwing him a coquettish smile.

"You're right," he breathed, stripping off his shirt, shoes and belt and then crawling onto the bed. He ran his hand over one of her breasts and pinched her nipple. "It's definitely cold."

She slapped his chest. "Shut up."

He smiled and then turned his attention back to her boobs, sucking one of her nipples into his mouth and running his tongue over it until she made a soft keening sound and began to twist her body beneath his. Her hands danced over his neck, down his back and she started to tug at his pants even though they were still buttoned. The action made him laugh, but as Lynette persisted, he pulled back for a moment to undo the fly and take them off. Lynette watched him, truly glowing, and he didn't hesitate to hook his fingers into the waistband of her sweats and pull them off. Quickly, he flopped back on the bed, wrapping his arms around her and rolling until he was on his back and she was on top of him. She raised an eyebrow, but the grin on her face spoke volumes about her satisfaction with the change in position.

"You look so hot," he said, running his hand over her taut stomach and around her hip to her ass. He gave her a light smack and she pressed down against him for a second. His fingers clenched her skin. "Don't tease me."

Lynette leaned down, her hair draping his face, and kissed him lightly. "Don't tell me what to do."

Tom gave her another quick smack, and she chuckled dangerously. He knew he was pushing her; he was more than willing to pay for it. Slowly, she reached behind her and took a firm hold of his dick, guiding it to her opening, but only pressing the tip inside. He could feel how wet and warm she was, but as he tried to push up, to take it further, she raised herself away from him. "Not so fast," she ordered, kissing him again. He bit her lower lip, distracting her as he took a firm grip on her hips and pressed her down against him. For a blissful second, he was inside of her, and then she pulled up again, shaking her head at him.

"You're a tease."

"You're impatient."

Lynette gave him a naughty grin and arched her back, taunting him with her breasts. He didn't relinquish his hold on her hips though, and again, he pressed her down against him. This time she didn't hesitate, taking him deeply inside of her and clenching her muscles around him. He moaned as she began to pant, and for a moment they just gazed at each other. Then, slowly—so slowly it was almost painful—Lynette began to move against him, just slightly enough to create a powerful friction. Her hands skated over his chest, flicking over his nipples, and then settling on his abs. As she began to increase her speed, Tom eagerly aided her, using his hands to guide her hips and matching her rhythm. Lynette moaned, shutting her eyes and throwing her head back; she looked gorgeous, writhing and moving her body in a way that was probably illegal in some states. She was babbling, "OhGodOhGodOhGod," so quickly that it jumbled together; she was close—and so was he.

Tom released his grip on her hips, using his right hand to brush over her clit, pressing and twisting his fingers into her center. Her words became unintelligible; she started moving even faster and then suddenly she came, tightening around him and making a sharp, high-pitched sound. Tom continued to press up into her, but her rhythm naturally slowed, and he let out a frustrated groan.

Lynette ran a hand through her hair, gave him a satiated smile, and then leaned down to give him a lingering kiss. "Your turn," she mumbled quietly. Before Tom could process the words, she pulled away from him, shifting herself lower on the bed, taking his dick in her hand and then wrapping her mouth around the head. Tom hissed as she took him deeper, sucking and licking him hard and fast. It wasn't long before his hand tightened in her hair, urging her on, and then he came, thrusting against her without control. Beyond satisfied, he dropped his head against the pillows and Lynette flopped onto her back, panting heavily.

"God," he breathed, throwing a hand over his head. "You are really good at that."

Lynette laughed, and, as though it was contagious, Tom joined her. "So are you."

"You sure they have to fix that heater tomorrow?"

"Yeah," she sighed. There was a pause, and then she scooted back up toward him, kissing him and running her hand over his chest. "But that doesn't mean I won't need warmed up during the night. And I think you definitely proved that whole body heat thing."

"You think?"

She nodded. "Oh yeah. Naked is definitely the way to go."

"Finally," said Tom, cupping her cheek and grinning at her fondly. "You're seeing things my way."

"Oh shut up."


End file.
